<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Discussion Over Chocolate by ShadeofGreen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393019">Discussion Over Chocolate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen'>ShadeofGreen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona | Revelations Persona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Conversations, Ficlet, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:41:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuka is freaking out over the impending holiday that is Valentine Day.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ayase Yuka &amp; Kirishima Eriko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Discussion Over Chocolate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wanted to write something of a Valentine Day fic for Persona 1 featuring Yuka. I like what I wrote for her and Elly.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s getting closer to Valentine Day, and like, I have yet to figure out what chocolate to buy for the guys, or if I want to make my own this year! Should I even give chocolate to the guys!? I always hate how we have to wait a month to receive chocolate in return, and sometimes we don’t get any at all because boys only do it to be romantic!”</p>
<p>Yuka slams her hands onto the table, causing her lunchbox to shake. As much as she enjoys the idea of Valentine Day, Yuka admits she hates it how on February 14, it’s the girls who have to give chocolates to the boys, usually for romantic reasons. Why does Yuka have to wait for a month to possibly get anything in return? She just wants some chocolate to eat!</p>
<p>Elly awkwardly looks down at the lunch table. She’s not staring at her own lunchbox, but the table itself. Elly has her mouth open, but her voice isn’t coming out.</p>
<p>“Ayase,” Elly says at last, “did you know in <em>America</em>, girls <strong>and</strong> boys give each other chocolate on Valentine Day? Or that sometimes they buy chocolate for each other not as a sign of romantic interest, but to <em>appreciate</em> their friendship with one another? It’s not common, but it isn’t rare.”</p>
<p>“They what!?” Yuka once again slams her hands onto the table. “Tell me you’re joking. Please say you’re joking, Elly! Are you joking?”</p>
<p>“<em>Nope</em>. When I was still studying abroad, I once witness a girl receiving chocolates from not only her boyfriend, but her two best friends. Once of which is a boy she knew since junior high.”</p>
<p>Yuka lower her head onto the table and resists the urge to scream in total frustration.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>